A Letter to Hermione
by Her Royal Goddess
Summary: Severus remembers when he fell in love with Hermione and writes her a letter. Inspired by David Bowies song
1. Dearest Hermione

**Letter to Hermione.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, this was inspired by the the song Letter to Hermione by the fabulous David Bowie._

_I know that this has been done a few times before but this came to me while I was listening to the song and procrastinating on my other stories, I hope you enjoy it. Xx_

Severus sighed as he saw his apprentice of two years asleep over her books again, she had been researching the effects of the cruciatus curse non stop for the last three weeks as they were working on a reversal potion together, closing the massive text book that lay open in front of her, he gently picked her up as if she weighed a bag of feathers and carried her through to his sitting room.

He levitated her for a couple of seconds while he smoothed and fluffed the pillow before placing her softly on the couch, he reached out and tucked a long errant curl which had fallen across her face behind her ear, feeling himself automatically going to stroke her soft cheek he clenched his fist and strode off to fetch her a blanket from his bedroom just to ward off any chill she might feel when she woke up.

Grabbing a thick woolen blanket off his bed he returned and tucked it round her trying desperately to ignore the shot of lust to his loins that was caused by her subconsciously sniffing the blanket, giving an appreciative little moan and snuggling in deeper to the blanket as if trying to submerge herself in it's smell.

"Sweet dreams my love" he whispered as he left the room to enter his study, sitting down at his desk and began to do what he always did when his feelings for Hermione threatened to escape from where he kept them hidden every day.

He could pinpoint the exact day and time he fell in love with his apprentice Hermione Granger, they had been working together for about six months when they'd both been invited to a ministry ball and as neither had a date due to Ron being out of the country, they had decided to go together as colleagues, as he arrived at her apartment the door opened and he was floored by the vision of loveliness before his eyes, he stood before her speechless and instantly lost his heart to this amazing witch as she quipped

"Who'd of thought that the snarky potions professor with a sarcastic comment for every occasion could be speechless, it must be magic" her soft brown eyes twinkling with amusement.

Severus laughed at the memory, the evening had started so well they had danced a couple of dances and then spent the rest of the evening chatting about potions when suddenly his night was ruined and his heart shattered as the ginger menace appeared from nowhere and swung her round in his arms

"How's my favorite bookworm? Did you miss me? Of course you did what a stupid question" the dunderhead said. Hermione flashed him an apologetic glance and mouthed the word sorry as she allowed herself to be pulled across the room to stand and look pretty while he talked shop with some bigwig Quidditch managers, trying to keep up a facade Severus mingled quietly for a couple more hours and every so often he would catch her looking longingly at him but whenever she caught him looking she would immediately put up a blank mask, smile politely and turn back to whatever mindless conversation Ron was having.

At the end of the evening just as Severus was leaving he heard her laughing, turning to see what she found so amusing he saw Ron swing her out at the end of the song before before bringing her in for a deep kiss. Scowling at the sight he had quickly left the ball and found the nearest bar to drown his sorrows in.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Severus pulled out a piece of crisp white parchment, a quill made from one of Fawkes tail feathers that he used only for writing these letters, and a pot of ink and began once more to pour his heart and his emotions out onto the parchment via the jet black ink.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you, I have loved yo_

"Severus"

He stopped writing as he heard his name being spoken and quickly vanished the parchment back to his hidden drawer where he kept every letter he had ever written her and not sent and went to see if she was awake.

Leaning against the doorway he saw that she was still fast asleep, thinking maybe he was hearing things he went to pour himself a glass of water when he heard her speak again.

"Severus please" she whispered

Looking over the side of the sofa he watched as she rolled over and wrapped the blanket even more tightly around her and a flicker of hope in his heart burst into a flame and he went back into his study to finish the one letter he was going to send.

A./N: I hoped you liked this story as much as I liked writing it, I give all credit to the Fabulous David Bowie and Jane Austen for helping to feed my plot bunnies.

Please be kind and leave a review telling me what you think. Xx 


	2. On the wings of Morpheus

**Letter to Hermione.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, I had originally planned to leave this as a one shot but thanks to a fabulous review by CeliaEquus and some musical inspiration via Nights in White Satin by The Moody Blues I decided to write another chapter. To all my readers who've never heard the song, it's well worth a listen as it still sends shivers up my spine whenever I listen to it._

Hermione woke feeling safe and warm, wrapped securely in a dark wool blanket on what looked like Severus's couch "How did I get here?" she wondered to herself, till it dawned on herthat Severus must of found her asleep at her desk again and had placed her here for her own comfort.

Severus had changed since the war, sure he was still had the same snarly, sarcastic demeanor but he was a lot more patient and understanding or on the other hand maybe it was her who'd changed, either way since the war some of her most happiest memories were because of him. Hermione's dream flashed again in the forefront of her mind, she smirked to herself she'd been having this dream since the ministry ball she'd attended with Severus eighteen months ago.

That ministry ball was the start of all her dreams and her problems, Severus had agreed to escort her because Ron was out of the country and they'd both needed dates so it had seemed like a good idea at the time. But oh sweet Merlin help her, when she'd opened her door to see him standing on her doorstep dressed in tailored dress robes and his hair tied back with a black silk ribbon, her knees were practically jelly, barely holding her up as she stared at this devastatingly handsome man. She could feel her fingers itching to release that ribbon so she could run her fingers through his inky black strands.

In an effort to hide the need that must be pouring off her she remembers making a joke which made him laugh and broke the tension between them. They had arrived at the ministry in good form laughing and joking about some of the awful people who weer going to be there tonight, during the ball they'd mingled with the other guests and danced a few dances together. It had been the perfect night till Ron had shown up and had made her his trophy girlfriend showing her off to all the Quidditch bigwigs, she spent the rest of the evening looking for Severus but when ever she'd make eye contact he would glare in her direction, so not knowing why he was being like that, she'd schooled her features into a polite mask and concentrated on Ron for the remainder of the evening, who at the end of the night had made her laugh with some anecdote about the twins and had then tried to stick his tongue down her throat like an over excited puppy.

In her dreams Hermione was able to have the night she had so dearly wanted but never got, in her dreams Ron never appears, it's just her and Severus dancing out on the balcony underneath the starlit sky, he lowers his head to kiss her stopping just millimeters from her mouth.

"Severus" she says staring into his dark fathomless eyes, she felt she drowning in them as his gaze swept over her face and locked onto her lips.

"Tell me what you want Hermione and I will give it to you" his voice was like melted dark chocolate and honey caressing her senses, but giving her almost a sugar rush for want of a better word.

Her hands reached up and undid the ribbon holding his hair in place, running her fingers through his silky tresses.

"Severus please..."the words kiss me were lost as he captured her mouth with his and began to give her the most luxurious kiss of her life, it was unhurried, the perfect sparring of tongues dodging, weaving, dancing in tune with one another and then...

And then she wakes up to reality where she is still with Ron, their relationship only seems to work because they only see each other every other weekend due to work commitments from both of them. She loved Ron truly she did, but her treacherous heart desired more, her conscious on the other hand would shut down any traitorous feelings she may have during the light of day, but on the blessed wings of Morpheus her heart was allowed to dream the impossible dream of her knight in dark gleaming armor.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, will you get off this sofa and stop daydreaming, you've got data to record and potions to brew" she told herself sternly, as she picked the blanket up to fold it the faint masculine scent that was undeniably Severus's smell wafted under her nose, she buried her head in the soft woolen folds and breathed deeply , hearing raised voices coming from his study she blushed and quickly folded it before standing up and noticing Harry through the half open study door pointing to something on Severus desk.

"She has a right to know Severus, before she reads the article" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"I am perfectly aware of that you stupid boy, all I am saying is it can wait till she wakes up, she has been working non stop for the past three weeks and obviously it has caught up with her, so excuse me if I don't rush out and tell her what a philandering idiot her boyfriend is."

Hermione sank down back onto the sofa after hearing Severus's admission "Do I stay here and wait for them to console me or do I take it like the Gryfindor I'm supposed to be and just confront them with what I've just over heard?" she thought for a moment just hugging the blanket to her chest before throwing it on the cushion beside her and marching into the study with a determined look on her face.

A/N: So tell me what you think, do you like it?

Please review and make my day, reviews make me smile you know.

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	3. St Mungos

**Letter to Hermione.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, this chapters musical inspiration came from Joan Jett and The Blackhearts, the song is called Little liar and is a fabulous song._

"Harry, Severus what's going on?" she asked as she saw them glaring at each other.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and ran a hand through his messy black hair "Ron's been in accident"

Hermione paled "Oh goodness is he alright? what happened?"

"Calm down, he was being harassed in a bar by the paparazzi, splinched his right arm and some of his left leg off while trying to apparate drunk, hes currently in St Mungos having them reattached..."

"I've got to go to him, has Molly been told? Oh where is my bag?" She ran to the hallway grabbed her bag and cloak then ran back into Severus's study, "Severus I'll be back later to finish my notes, do you mind if I floo from here? or would you rather I used the main fire in the lounge?" babbled Hermione looking flustered.

Severus said nothing but just waved a pale hand towards the fire, after giving Harry a pointed look, he went and sat behind his desk and began to shuffle through some of the papers that had been piled high in his in box.

"Umm, there's something else you need to know Hermione" said Harry catching her arm just before she threw the floo powder into the fire.

She frowned at him "Well hurry up and spit it out Harry I haven't got all day".

"I don't know how to say this, but I'm just going to go ahead and say it, the Aurors who filled out the reports say that he was...well he was with another woman" he blurted out.

Hermione smiled "Bless you Harry, Ron told me that he was taking his managers niece out to dinner just to be nice because she was a big fan of his, he didn't say it was tonight though or maybe he did, I've been really distracted lately what with my latest research and all" she reached up and gave him a hug "See you there?" and when Harry nodded she turned to the fire, threw the powder in, called out "St Mungos hospital" and vanished into the green flames.

"I swear to Merlin I am going to kill Ron even if Hermione doesn't, Severus" he nodded his respects to the older man and followed Hermione to St Mungos via floo.

Severus massaged his temples to ward off the headache that was threatening to strike and sighed there was no way he could send his letter now, not when Hermione was obviously in love with Ron. But what if she breaks up with him, then the way would be free for you, a little voice inside his head whispered to him.

Severus sneered to himself why would she want me when she could have her pick of the male wizarding elite, that insistent little voice in his head refused to stay silent on the subject by reminding him that it was his name she called out in her sleep, deciding that he was far to sober for this conversation and it was too early for him to open the bottle of Ogden's finest firewater that was currently stashed in his desk, he stood up and headed to his potions lab to see if brewing potions can take his mind off the problem in hand.

Hermione strode purposefully through the reception at the hospital, when she reached the front desk she asked politely where Mr Weasley was being treated, a smug Welcome-witch told her that only immediate family had access to the famous Quidditch star's room.

Feeling her temper rising she bit her tongue and took a deep breath "I can assure you that I am most definitely allowed in his rooms, because Mr Weasley is my boyfriend".

The Welcome-witch gave her a bored look and pointed a plump finger towards the lobby where there was a large crowd of female Chudley Cannon fans with get well soon Ron and we love you Ron banners "Well Mr Weasley certainly gets around doesn't he?" she sneered "So why don't you take a seat with all his other girlfriends before I call security and have you removed, okay?".

Hermione's magic crackled in anger "Listen you jumped up little secretary, I am Hermione Granger and if you don't tell me which room Mr Weasley is in right now, you are going to be extremely sorry, have I made myself clear?"

The welcome-witch paled "He's in a private room on floor four Miss Granger" she said only just managing not to stammer.

"Thank you" Hermione turned on her heel and marched over to the elevator to take her to the floor for spell damage.

"Hermione wait" Harry shouted running up to the lift, but just missed catching her as the lift doors closed shut "Damn it!" he said jabbing the call button irately.

After being shown which room was being occupied by Ron she knocked on the door and entered "Hey you, how are you feeling?" she asked a pale looking Ron, before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Mione, I am so glad to see you , I'm feeling loads better the mediwitch says I can go home tomorrow" he said shuffling backwards on the bed so he could sit up.

"What happened Ron? Harry said you splinched yourself while trying to apparate away from the paparazzi" was it her imagination or did Ron look nervous.

"That's it really, I was having dinner with my managers niece, I told you about it last week, remember?" when Hermione nodded he continued, "So there I was having dinner, I go to the toilet when all of a sudden the Paparazzi burst in and start taking pictures, I decided to apparate out of there and ended up splinching myself in the process".

"Oh you poor thing, that must have been terrible, can I do anything to make you feel better?".

Ron waggled his eyebrows suggestively "You could always crawl in here with me and give me some of that bookworm loving".

"Don't be disgusting! besides what if somebody walked in you know that the hospital doors can't be locked in case of emergencies, I meant can I get you any sweets from the gift shop upstairs?"

He grinned "Sure baby get me anything, you know what I like. Oh and can you see if they have a copy of Quidditch monthly as there's an article on the new Firebolt, Phoenix 500 it's called and it's ten times faster than Harry's old Firebolt".

Hermione rolled her eyes at him in amusement but agreed to get the magazine anyway and left the room.

Ron snuggled back under the covers feeling mighty pleased with himself, for having got away with the whole dinner fiasco, when the door was abruptly opened and Harry walked in with a face like thunder "Harry mate, good to see you, you've just missed Mione, she's just nipped upstairs to get me some goo-" he started to say before Harry interrupted him.

"Does Hermione know the truth about your dining companion?" he demanded closing the door behind him.

"Mione knows that I was having dinner with my managers niece"

"Does she know that the managers niece is Lavender Brown and you were caught in the toilets with your pants round your ankles with that two bit whore?, I presume not because you're sat there thinking you're some kind of Gods gift to women with your bits still intact. You make me sick!."

"What business is it of yours Harry?, I never asked you for your opinion and quite frankly you can stick your self righteous attitude up your arse because I don't give a damn what you or anybody else thinks, besides what Hermione doesn't know won't hurt her and she's never going to know." said Ron who was turning a bright shade of red.

Harry gave him a sneer that even Severus would be proud of "Are you so sure about that?" he said throwing him a newspaper with the headline which said 'RON WEASLEY IN SEX SCANDAL' "Well done WonWon! the Daily Prophet has published a special edition in honor of you, Molly must be so proud" giving Ron a filthy look as he left, Harry went to find Hermione.

A/N: Hope you like the chapter, we will find out Hermione's reaction in the next chapter.

Please review and feed my poor starving plot bunnies.

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	4. Grapevine

**Letter to Hermione.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable._

_This chapters musical inspiration is I heard it through the grapevine by the fabulous Marvin Gaye._

Hermione walked briskly up to the fifth floor where the cafe and gift shop were situated, she noticed that it was fairly busy considering how late in the evening it was but still it was none of her business if people want to spend their evenings in the hospital gift shop, quickly grabbing a copy of Quidditch monthly for Ron she made her way over to the sweet section and began picking up one of each of Ron's favorite sweets when a conversation near by caught her attention.

"_Have you read the special edition of the Daily Prophet yet Martha?"_

"_No, why what's happened?"_

"_Apparently, a major quidditch star got caught having sex in the toilet of some restaurant"._

"_Noo! But why is that a scandal? if they're just spicing up their sex life, good on them I say, I only wish my Jack was that adventurous. I'm lucky if he remembers more than the usual twist, twist, rub, thrust once, twice, three times, grunt and rollover."_

The two gossiping witches cackled loudly, even Hermione had to hide a smile behind the magazine in her arms because that described Ron's usual sexual technique unless she took charge and told him exactly what she wanted, but she didn't do it that often because Ron tended to get sulky and went about it grudgingly.

"_Ha! I should be so lucky, my Henry spends more time in his potting shed than he does with me. No the reason it made the Prophet is because he was playing away from home with some bimbo, oh look here comes one of the Prophets barn owls with the papers now, lets get one and we can have a good giggle on our break later."_

Hermione felt her blood run cold as she saw the headline 'RON WEASLEY IN SEX SCANDAL' as if on autopilot she went and picked up a copy and paid for it along with her other items at the till.

"It's his poor girlfriend I feel sorry for, that'll be fifteen sickles and thirty seven knuts please" the young witch behind the counter said.

"I'm sorry, what was that again about his girlfriend?" she asked as she handed the money over.

The witch looked around to make sure her supervisor wasn't watching and leaned in conspiratorially "My friend Suzie who works behind the bar in the Dancing Cauldron said that he goes there quite regularly and he's always copping a feel of her bum whenever she collects glasses, she also said that he's slept with a couple of the other bar staff, Suzie said she wouldn't touch him with a barge pole as she has a phobia about ginger pubes"

"Hermione, thank Merlin I've found you" a familiar voice said.

Turning round Hermione saw the welcome figure of Harry striding towards her, as he got closer she saw the grim determined look in his eye and the angry set of his shoulders and realized that he knew about Ron already and had been trying to warn her about Ron earlier, he put his arms around her and gave her a bear hug.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, I only found out earlier because I'm an Auror, as soon as I knew anything for definite I flooed straight over to warn you, guess I didn't do a very good job did I?" he said in a low voice.

She gave him a weak smile and picked up her shopping "It was nice talking with you.." she peered at the girl's name badge "Misty, it was most informative, Harry I just need to drop these items off and then I could really do with a drinking companion."

They walked in silence back to Ron's room as Harry put his hand out to open the door she stopped him "It's okay Harry, I need to do this on my own I want to see if he confesses or whether I have to drag the truth out of him".

Harry was uncertain that it was a good idea to let her go in on her own, but when he saw the steely look in her eye he agreed "If you need me at any time just call for me and I'll be right there okay".

Nodding she pasted a wide fake smile on her face and entered her soon to be ex boyfriends room.

She walked over to the bed and handed Ron his magazine and sweets, trying to hide her disgust at the speed at which he ripped open the box of chocolate frogs.

"Fanks Mione, you're the befst" he said through a mouth stuffed with chocolate.

As she sat on the edge of his bed and watched him gorge himself like a pig at trough, she wondered why didn't she feel more anger towards him, sure she felt hurt and betrayed but did she feel like her world was going to end? No, if anything if she was truly honest with herself she felt relief, deciding to take the bull by the horns she confronted Ron.

"So Ron tell me about your managers niece, what's she like?" she asked feigning interest.

"Errm, there's not much to say, although we did go to school with her, do you remember Lavender Brown?" he said nervously wondering where this questioning was going, surely if Hermione knew she wouldn't be this calm, would she?.

Hermione gave him a tight smile "How could I forget Lavender, you used to date her, you took her to Franco's didn't you?" Ron nodded growing paler by the minute.

"Look Ron, lets not beat around the bush I know all about your little escapades tonight" she flung the Daily Prophet on the bed.

"I..I..I, it meant nothing to me Hermione, she just threw herself at me, it's you I love please don't leave me" he blurted out.

"Just stop Ron, we both know that tonight wasn't the first time you've fooled around and if we stayed together you would do it again, so I think it's for the best if we broke up, if you like you can tell the public that we broke up a couple of days ago to lesson your shame, but for those that know us they need to be told the truth". Tears were rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Mione, I never meant to hurt you, I guess we just drifted apart over the years" Ron reached over and grasped her hand "I love you my little bookworm, but I think we both knew deep down that we weren't right for each other"

There was a knock on the door and Harry stuck his head round "Hermione there's a hoard of angry Weasleys on their way up to speak with Ron".

She stood up "When this is all over I'd like us to still be friends, but for now it's best if you stay quite a bit away from me, just because I haven't hexed your nuts off doesn't mean I won't".

She walked over to the door "I'll have my stuff moved out of our flat by the weekend, Goodbye Ron" and with that she opened the door and joined Harry in the hallway.

Harry took one look at her tear stained face and struggled to contain his anger "Are you okay sweetie?" when she gave a small nod he glared through the open doorway at Ron, he handed her a round door knob "It's an emergency portkey, it goes straight to my apartment so you don't have to face anyone just yet and I'll meet you there in Five mins okay"

"Thanks Harry, you're a star" she activated the portkey and vanished with a pop.

Harry saw Molly Weasley come round the corner at the bottom of the corridor and closed the door behind him "One last thing Ron, before I leave you in the capable hands of your mother"

'SMACK' Harry's fist connected with Ron's jaw "That's for being an arse and making Hermione cry" and left the room just as Molly and Arthur entered.

Molly looked from Harry to Ron whose jaw was rapidly swelling "I don't blame you Harry, please tell Hermione that she is welcome at the Burrow whenever she wants, and even if she's not with Ron she's still classed as one of the family"

"Thanks Molly I'll tell her, Arthur I'll see you at the ministry tomorrow for Kingley's meeting" as he walked down the corridor he smiled when he heard Molly start shouting about Ron's in ability to keep it in his pants and how he'd never find a witch as good as Hermione.

A/N:Now I know you all expected Hermione to rip Ron's head off and to be honest so did I, but the more I tried to write that the more she resisted, but not to worry my blood thirsty readers there is more to come, be warned she is not going to go home and jump straight into bed with Severus because that is unrealistic

Please review and feed my poor emaciated plot bunnies.

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	5. I'll be there for you

**Letter to Hermione.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable._

_Now I have two songs for this chapters musical inspiration, my first song is I'll be there for you by the Rembrants, and my second song is Friends will be friends by Queen._

Hermione landed in the middle of Harry's lounge at Grimauld Place, slightly dazed she wandered over to the mirror above the fireplace and looked at her tear stained reflection critically. Was she so ugly that Ron thought it'd be okay to cheat on her? She began rubbing the dried tear tracks with a wet finger which made her face even more red and blotchy "Urgh" she grunted in frustration at the mirror and turned away from it just in time to see Harry's patronus come cantering through the floo.

"Beer's in the fridge, I'll be home in twenty minutes with some Chinese food, choose any DVD you like" the silvery stag said in Harry's voice before vanishing.

In need of something to do she walked over into the kitchen and started getting plates out of the cupboard ready for when Harry got back with the food, once that was done she grabbed a bottle of beer out of the fridge and sat at the kitchen table nursing it while lost in memories of her and Ron.

A tapping noise at the window disturbed her from her thoughts, looking over at the small window above the sink she saw a large raven tapping on the glass with a note tied to it's leg, she quickly crossed the room and opened the window to let it in.

The glossy feathered bird landed on the back of one Harry's dining chairs, clicked it's beak imperiously at her and held the leg that had the note attached outstretched so she could remove it.

"Okay Tibs, let me just remove this then I'll get a treat for you" she said as she untied the parchment. The raven whose full name was Tiberius gave a low _rawk _and waited patiently for his treat, Hermione raided Harry's fridge took out a slice of extra thick cut bacon and gave it to the bird before opening the note.

_Hermione_

_I have been called away on business for a couple of days, so there is no need for you to be in the lab. I suggest that you use this time to sort out whatever personal problems you may be having, because I expect you back in the lab early Monday morning free from any outside or internal distractions._

_Severus Snape_

_P.S. Do not feed Tiberius any treats as you are making him far too greedy and he appears to have you wrapped around his finger (figuratively speaking)._

Hermione sniffled as she read the note, to anybody who didn't know Severus as well as she did the note sounded rather stiff and uncaring, but she knew that he was giving her the personal time she needed to work through this business with Ron without having to ask for it.

_Toc,Toc,Toc _the raven called to her and then eyed the fridge expectantly.

"I'm not supposed to give you any treats according to your master Tibs" she said stroking the bird's glossy feathers, bobbing his head up and down the intelligent bird knew that Hermione was a pushover and called out _Toc,Toc,Toc _again.

"Well I suppose one more slice couldn't hurt could it?" she opened the fridge, took out the pack of bacon and gave Tibs the extra slice.

"Please tell me you're not feeding that blasted bird my favorite bacon? Because it damn near took my finger off the last time you sent a letter with it" Harry said as he walked into the kitchen carrying a big bag of takeout with the words Lucky Dragon's Famous Chinese Takeaway on the front.

"Don't be mean Harry, Tibs wouldn't hurt a fly would you?" Hermione stroked the bird's silken wing.

He shook his head fondly at his friends ability to find the most grumpiest and unsocial of creatures and make them out to be big softies deep down.

Tibs finished his bacon _rawked _at Hermione and snapped his beak at Harry before flying off into the night.

Harry quickly dished the food onto the plates that Hermione had already got out of the cupboards and levitated them through to the lounge, while she grabbed a bottle of beer for Harry and followed him through. An hour and a couple of beers later the pair of them were sat rubbing their over stuffed stomachs and complaining of eating to much.

"Room for a Fortune cookie?" Harry asked offering her one.

"Well it can't be any worse than Trelawnys predictions can it?" she scoffed taking the cookie. "Ready on the count of three we'll break them open together one, two, three..."

The two friends snapped open the golden biscuit to reveal the thin white strip of paper inside.

"Mine says 'A quiet evening with friends is the _best_ tonic for a long day', what does yours say?"Harry asked.

Hermione snorted "What a load of twaddle, it says 'Dream your dream and your dream will dream of you' enough of that nonsense, you tidy the dishes away and grab some more beer and I'll go find a film that isn't too disgustingly violent."

Harry grinned at her "I could always bring my stash of porn down if that's more to your liking" he shouted from the kitchen.

"While I'm sure your private film collection is very informative I'll stick to Die Hard, thanks for the offer though" she said throwing a cushion at him.

They were sat cuddled together on the sofa watching Bruce Willis's character crawl trough an air duct when Hermione decided to ask Harry the question that had been bothering her for most of the night.

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, you know that" he answered pausing the film so he could give Hermione his full attention.

"Am I a bad person for not being more heartbroken over Ron's infidelity?, don't get me wrong I am hurt and upset but if I am being truly honest with myself the underlying emotion I feel is relief and I don't know why."

He wrapped his arms around her "Of course you're not a bad person, I just think that you and Ron drifted apart over the years and basically became each others base to return to as you both found your wings to fly again after the war. To be honest hun I'm surprised you both lasted this long, in the last year or so you've pretty much become flatmates with benefits".

"That's not true" she said indignantly before thinking about it for second "Is it?"

"Think about it hun, when was the last time you and Ron spent more than a weekend alone in each others company?"

Hermione was silent for a couple of minutes "We went away in July for a week with you for your birth-, oh I see what you mean, but it's only because our schedules have been a bit conflicting and you know what I'm like when I'm researching."

"That's what I mean hun, if you both really wanted to spend time with each other you'd find a way to make it happen" he said gently "Like I said, friends with benefits, which I might point out you never offered me your oldest and bestest friend and I thought you loved me?" he gave her his best puppy dog face.

"Harry, you idiot of course I love you, how could I not love the skinny boy who jumped on the back of a eight foot mountain troll and shoved his wand up it's nose so I could escape" she giggled "You know Harry I had quite a crush on you for a bit in school, but I think I got the best deal of all, You're my best friend and my family rolled into one devastatingly handsome bundle"

Harry drained his bottle "As long as we're being honest I was rather jealous of Krum when he took you to the yule ball back in our fourth year, so if you're not going to take advantage of the fact that we're getting very drunk to ravish me I might as well go and get another drink" he said pouting.

Hermione burst out laughing "If I didn't fear the repercussions of your partner I would, where is he anyway? It's rather odd not having him around I kinda miss his sarcastic comments."

"I sent him a message earlier to go and find somebody else to annoy for the evening so we wouldn't be disturbed, I wasn't too sure how you were going to react. On a serious note, you that this isn't going to die down quickly don't you and the Daily Prophet is notorious for gossip especially where one of us is concerned"

She sighed "I know, but hopefully they'll get bored after awhile and I'll be too busy with my potion and research to have time to read the rubbish they print".

Harry waved his wand and conjured up a thick duvet "And for my next trick I have a large tub of rum and raisin ice cream and two spoons, only the best for the brightest witch of our generation to make you feel happy"

"Can I ask a favor Harry?"

"Of course you can hun, you know that"

"Would you come with me when I take my stuff out of mine and Ron's apartment tomorrow, and could I possibly stop here till I find another place to live?"

"Of course I'll help and where else did you think I was going to let you stay? Silly girl"

"You're the bestest friend a girl could have you know that Harry, thanks for being here with me" she said cuddling into him.

"You'd do the same for me hun that's what friends are for, now shush because I want to watch John Mclaine blow up the bad guys" .

A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter, I love Harry and Hermione's relationship and the way they interact with each other and felt they needed a chapter to themselves as good friends do.

Please review and feed my poor hungry plot bunnies.

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	6. Tears, Tramps and Petty Behavior

** Letter to Hermione.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable._

_To all my lovely readers I apologize for the length of time I've taken to post this, I've recently been given more hours at work and then I came down with a bad case of flu so I've been nowhere near my computer. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I really wanted to post a chapter so you didn't think I'd abandoned it, I'm also going to try my hardest to get a chapter posted for Every girl needs a hero before Christmas._

Hermione woke to the feeling of cotton wool in her mouth and the start of what promised to be a monster hangover unless she took some potion straight away, as she gingerly sat up her started pounding like there was a rock band playing at Wembley Arena in there.

She staggered down the stairs, praying to whichever deity that was listening that the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen didn't persuade last night's Chinese to make a reappearance. Pushing open the kitchen door she saw Harry fastening his traveling cloak and Draco tucking into a large size English fry up causing her stomach to lurch.

"Hey sleeping beauty I've got just what you need right here"said a smiling Harry as he slid a small vial of hangover cure along the granite worktop.

"Thanks Harry" she said necking the vial, "And as for you Draco, you're a bad influence on me, I am never touching Dwarf Vodka again"

"What ever happened to Danger Granger who could drink any man, woman or troll under the table and still recite Hogwarts the History?" asked Draco "Besides I thought we were celebrating the fact that you've finally came to your senses and got rid of the Ginger twat"

"Draco! Don't call Ron that" Hermione said a little too loudly causing her to wince.

Sensing a heated discussion coming on Harry pinched the piece of sausage that was speared on Draco's fork and popped it in his mouth.

"Oi hands off my sausage, I offered to make you breakfast and you didn't want any so don't pinch mine, you...you sausage thief!" exclaimed Draco waving his fork at Harry in mock anger.

Harry grinned and stole a kiss "But I thought you liked me eating your sausage honey?" he flashed Hermione a wink as Draco started blushing "Hermione I've got a meeting in about twenty minutes with Arthur and Kingsley but I should be finished in a couple of hours, so we can go get your stuff then, is that okay?"

"That sounds great, gives me chance to have a shower and get my head round things" she sighed heavily and slumped onto a the chair next to Draco.

Placing a kiss on the top of her bushy hair Harry handed her a cup of tea made just the way she liked it "Everything will be fine hun I promise, Draco will be here till I get back" catching a quick glance at the clock he swore at the time and after shouting hasty byes as he flooed to the ministry, Hermione and Draco were left in silence each in their own thoughts.

Draco cleared his throat "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset" he said wrapping his arm round her and placing his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry too hun, I shouldn't of snapped back at you, it was just a reflex after thirteen years of friendship and nearly four of them as a couple, I suppose I couldn't help myself from defending him. We both made mistakes in the relationship, I was too busy with my apprenticeship to give him the attention he needed so he turned to another woman to fill the void".

Draco shook his head "What you need is a good bitching session woman, Your boyfriend cheats on you with the local tramp and you sit there like it's not a big deal." He turned her to face him "Honestly where's the girl who punched me on the nose in our third year?, where's the girl who screamed like a banshee into battle after the head of my crazy aunt?, where's the girl who threatened to hunt Uncle Sev down in the afterlife and hex him for eternity if he and I quote 'gave up and died like the yellow bellied, two faced, hook nosed, greasy haired fucking cowardly bat of the dungeons that everyone thought he was' as she battled to save his life?"

"Why are you doing this Draco?" she asked, the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Because you're acting like a fucking zombie and it's not good for you, that ginger bastard has probably slept with hundreds of women, hell I'm surprised he hasn't given you the clap"

"Shut up"

"No, you need to hear this, I never understood why you chose Ron and quite frankly right now I couldn't give a shit but what I do care about is you turning into little miss ice queen and acting like nothing happened. So you've been busy with work that doesn't give him the right to fuck anything on legs, you deserve more than that. For fucks sake have you no pride in yourself anymore that you're just going to be a door mat for the rest of your natural life"

"Shut up, Shut up! SHUT UP! Of course I care, I loved him and he cheated on me, but what good is shouting and crying going to do Draco hmm? He made a public fool out of me but I'll be damned if I make one of myself" Hermione burst into tears.

"Sshh, that's it, let it all out you'll feel a lot better after a good old cry" Draco gathered her in his arms and rocked her as Hermione let go of all the emotion she was keeping inside.

About half an hour later when Hermione was all cried out, she sat up and gave Draco a watery smile "Thanks Draco I needed that, now I'm going to grab a shower before Harry comes back".

"Anytime hun, now go pamper yourself in the shower while I make a fresh pot of tea".

Draco listened for the sounds of the shower running before fire calling Severus "Uncle Sev you were right about her going into ice queen mode, but everything's going to be fine I managed to break her barriers down, how did you know that was going to happen?"

"It was Harry who mentioned that her reaction upon finding out wasn't considered normal behavior for her, I just just put two and two together, the poor girl was in shock and needed to be snapped out of it, just do me a favor and keep an eye on her okay"

"Will do, talk to you later" Draco pulled his head out of the fire and smiled at his Godfathers soft side, Now he'd make an ideal partner for Hermione the question was how to get them to fall in love with each other.

Severus was pacing his flat, should he go over and see if she was okay personally or would she think that he was overstepping the boundaries between master and assistant, it hurt him to know that she was finally free of Ron but there was still a long way to go before he could offer her his heart that's if she'd even want it.

Hermione took one last look round the small flat she once shared with Ron making sure that she'd taken all the things that were hers all the furniture and anything they'd bought between them she'd decided to leave because she wanted nothing to remind her of Ron's infidelity, a picture on the mantlepiece caught her attention, it was of her, Harry and Ron taken back in their sixth year after Gryfindor won a quidditch match and they all looked so happy and carefree together. She cast a quick spell to duplicate the picture and placed the original in her rucksack, as she was closing the bag the sound of arguing from the hall disturbed her thoughts.

Following the noise she saw Lavender arguing with Harry about the right to be there.

"I don't care if fucking Merlin himself gave you permission to be here Lavender, I'm telling you that at this precise moment in time to fuck off back to Ron and wait until Hermione's finished packing" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"And I'm telling you Harry this flat belongs to Ron, Ron belongs to me ergo this flat is mine and I'm telling you to hurry up and get out as I have a reporter coming to interview me for the Daily Prophet and I really need to get rid of all traces of that nasty little bookworm before they get here."

Hermione's blood began to boil how dare that little tart act as if she owned the place, she quickly enlarged the photo of the three of them and stuck it to the wall of the fireplace then she charmed all of the mirrors in the flat to call Lavender a fat arsed, man stealing tramp when ever she looked in them. Feeling slightly better at this petty piece of behavior she decided to leave before she did something she really regretted.

Holding her head high she walked into the hallway and completely ignored the bottle blond girl who was standing in front of Harry with her hands on her hips.

"Come on Harry I've taken anything that was important to me, anything left belongs to Ron although I do wonder what on earth he's been doing in here as this hallway has suddenly seemed to of developed a skanky smell" she curled her nose up in disgust.

Lavenders mouth dropped open in shock as Hermione pushed passed her and out the front door.

Harry gave the blonde an evil smirk "Do tell Ron we stopped by won't you and remind him that he is no longer welcome at Grimwald place" he said as he followed his best friend outside, chuckling as Lavender slammed the door behind him.

A/N: Please review and feed my poor starving plot bunnies. (They're about to report me to plot bunny welfare office for neglect)

I will update sooner I promise.

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	7. If you love her set her free

**Letter to Hermione.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. _

_**Dear readers this chapter starts differently than my others as we jump forward ahead a fair bit in time and I just wanted to explain what happens without the need for numerous chapters waffling on about the mostly humdrum activities in our lead characters lives, but rest assured I will tell you about the important bits and then we'll drop in on certain points to see what is happening.**_

_**In the last chapter we left Hermione as she finished packing up her things from the flat she shared with Ron, needless to say that while Ron and Lavender embraced their new found celebrity (or should we say notoriety) status as the 'It' couple always at galas, clubs, and anything else that would garner them fresh publicity and the front pages of the wizarding tabloids. Hermione on the other hand spent the first couple of months after their well publicized and picked apart breakup by throwing herself completely into her research and her masters in potions degree, even when Severus had felt that she'd spent too much time in his labs and sent her home she just spent the time shut in her room surrounded by stacks of books, rolls of parchment covered in notes and half eaten meals.**_

_**Her friends may of worried about her obsessive behavior but she just wouldn't listen to their pleas, demands and sometimes outright blackmail to leave her research and to just let loose for a night, of course Hermione being Hermione refused their attempts with a few well placed hexes being sent to the recipients soft and vulnerable parts as a reminder she wanted to be left alone. In Hermione's defense while she worked on her potions and research her mind was too occupied to be thinking about how that now she was a single woman again there was nothing stopping her from making a play for her potions master, apart from the fact he doesn't see you in that way her stubborn overactive insecure side of her brain would tell her, eventually all of her hard work paid off and she finally created a potion that would ease the long term after effects of the Cruciatus curse. So after checking and rechecking her findings Hermione gathered up all of her notes, research and a small vial with the potion in it she headed over to Severus's lab to have him verify her achievement.**_

_**This is where we rejoin the story.**_

Severus was just relaxing in his study when his peaceful Sunday afternoon was interrupted by Hermione who came bursting into the room with a hundred mega watt smile on her face and holding a small potions vial outstretched in her hand.

"Severus I've done it, I finished my potion, I've made the cure, obviously you need to check my findings" she dumped her paperwork on his desk and handed him the vial.

Picking up the vial Severus held the clear glass up to the light examining it's contents before uncorking it so he could smell it's properties, out of the corner of his eye he could see her practically bouncing with excitement where she stood as he evaluated her work.

"You do realize that as your Potions master I have to recheck all of your research and then while following your recipe for your potion to the letter brew it again to see if your findings are correct, before I allow you to even approach the ministry with a potion that if it does what you say it does could help numerous patients in pain across the country.

"Of course I understand that Severus I'm not a complete dunderhead, that is why I brought it to you first" she replied with a little bit of irritation lacing her tone.

Severus picked up his reading glasses and began studying her notes all the while feeling her impatient gaze on him "For heavens sake Hermione do stop hovering! it's going to take me longer than five minutes to thoroughly read your research and findings, normally a potions student would leave their work and take a long deserved break but as I've more chance of sprouting wings than you going away for the next couple of hours, you can make yourself useful and write me a complete inventory of the ingredient cupboard, do you understand?" he said not looking up from the parchment.

"Yes sir, sorry sir, heading to the storeroom now sir " she gave him a tongue in cheek salute because she was still excited about her cure and headed out of the room leaving Severus in peace.

After about an hour of reading her work Severus started to brew her potion, whilst everything looked perfect on parchment the proof was in the brewing and as he followed her instructions he could feel his own excitement rising at the brilliance of the young witch who had captured his heart and soul even if she didn't know it. Eight hours later after performing many laborious tests on the potion he turned to Hermione with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations Hermione the potion is perfect I couldn't of ma-" he was interrupted by Hermione letting out an enormous shriek of pleasure and then by her throwing her arms around him.

Severus relishing the feel of her against his body pulled her in tighter, "I've always said you were the brightest witch of your age and this is another reason that proves that" he whispered into her ear.

Hermione turned her head to answer him but as he hadn't lifted his mouth from near her ear their lips brushed together accidentally, and fearing she'd never get another chance Hermione poured all of her love and emotion into a brief but passionate kiss that left Severus shocked and dumbfounded.

Breaking apart Hermione stared in horror at the shocked look on Severus's face and her heart broke again, but instead of showing it she decided to bluff her way out "I'd better go and tell Harry the good news about the potion, thank you for looking over my research so quickly Professor but it's getting late and I've disturbed you enough for one day" she started to head to the floo.

"Hermione I...We...You..." he tried valiantly to say the words that were shouting at him in his head.

She turned and looked at him expectantly "Was there something else you wanted sir?"

Oh there was so much he wanted to say but try as he might he couldn't force the words out "You're a coward Severus and you don't deserve her" he sneered inwardly at himself, he cleared his throat and answered her "You need to patent this as soon as possible I will meet you at the Ministry, nine o clock tomorrow morning is that okay with you?" he asked mentally kicking himself as he utterly ruined his one chance with Hermione.

Not trusting her voice to speak as she felt the tears begin to well up behind her eyes she just nodded and left leaving Severus staring at the floor.

_**Please be calm dear readers our story doesn't end here, the most important part is yet to come, our story now skips ahead a couple of months and we rejoin the story with our beloved Potions master telling the whole sorry tale to to his oldest friend and confidante Lucius Malfoy.**_

"Dammit Lucius the girl's driving me insane ever since that day she's been treating me like a bloody teacher, we used to be friends and now there's no communication between us at all, she comes to my labs does her studies and then goes home" Severus said bitterly after he's swallowed the remains of his glass.

His companion said nothing for moment before answering "You have only yourself to blame Severus, you were given the perfect opportunity to make her yours and you royally fucked up by doing nothing"

Severus snapped at his friend "You think I don't know that Lucius! If I could change those five minutes I would but I can't, so now I'm asking for your advice on how to fix this entire mess"

"You already know the answer you're just choosing to ignore it, to quote a famous muggle saying If you love someone set them free, if they return they're yours forever and if they don't it was not meant to be" Lucius sipped his drink before continuing "Severus, the Potions Guild have already written to you to tell you that as soon as you allow it Hermione will be a fully fledged Potions Mistress with a place waiting for her in the guild."

"What if she never returns,what do I do then?"

Lucius shot his downtrodden friend a sympathetic look "Then I'm afraid all you can do is wish her luck"

Severus bowed his head as if in defeat and sighed "You're right of course thank you for the advice, if you don't mind I must cut our evening short I have a lot to do and think about"

Rising from his chair Lucius just laid a sympathetic hand on Severus's shoulder before flooing back to his residence in Wiltshire

A week had passed since his conversation with Lucius and now Severus was sat calmly behind his desk waiting for the proverbial shit to hit the fan as Hermione received his letter informing her that due to the potion she'd created she was no longer his apprentice but a fully fledged Potions Mistress and as a graduation present his gift to her was an all expense paid around the world trip valid for a year, the magical ticket allowed her to travel to wherever wanted, whenever she wanted he only hoped that once she'd broadened her horizons she'd shrink them again to include him.

His study door flew open and in stormed Hermione closely followed by Harry and Draco.

Hermione threw the letter on the desk in front of "What's the meaning of this joke?" she asked struggling to keep her temper under control.

Severus took a calming breath before answering "It's not a joke Hermione, If the Potions guild say that you're ready to join the guild as a Potions mistress then there is no more I can teach you. The rest of the letter is a traditional gift from teacher to student, I chose travel for you because it would be good for you to broaden your horizons"

She strode up to his desk and slammed her hands on it's wooden top "Is that right? I thought it was because you're just too chicken shit to face your emotions" she lowered voice "I kissed you Severus and you did nothing, hell you haven't even tried to talk about it and now you're saying that I'm no longer your student, and just as a extra kick in the teeth here's a gift that sends me as far away from you as possible, well fuck you Severus you're no-"

Draco quickly dragged Harry out of the room as his Godfather stood up abruptly his dark black eyes glittering dangerously and lent over his desk, his face mere inches away from hers.

"I really wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you Hermione" he warned in a deceptively soft tone, she opened her mouth as if to argue the point but he held up a finger stopping her "Now before we both say something we regret, You really did get the invitation from the Potions Guild based on your creation, once you'd received that, there is no need for me to complete your apprenticeship as you would be considered a Potions Mistress. I agreed to this because I know you're more than qualified to do anything you choose within the potions field of expertise."

As Hermione shrunk back a little away from the desk, Severus moved forward closing the space even more "I believe your second accusation was that I was too chicken shit to face my emotions" he said silkily "Yes you kissed me and I did nothing about it, but why is that you think? Maybe because I was in shock that my apprentice who in the last eighteen months has never shown any desire to be anything but my friend and student had just kissed me, apart from the fact said student has just gotten out of a long term relationship and I didn't want to take advantage of the fact that you may be feeling vulnerable".

Severus picked up the papers which she'd thrown on the desk and walked round till he was was on the same side as Hermione "As for the gift it is a time honored tradition between Potion masters and their apprentices, the teacher chooses a gift they feel would be most valuable to their student. So my gift to you was knowledge, freedom, a chance not only to explore the world but an opportunity to really spread your wings and fly."

Hermione had now backed into the fireplace, her embarrassment was there for the world to see across her face "Severus I'm Sorr-"

"I hadn't finished Hermione, as I've said previously you have just come out of a long term relationship and are not emotionally ready for another. so I am unwilling to be your rebound fuck buddy because I don't share what is mine or give it away easily"

He gently forced her face upwards so he could look into her eyes, the intensity in those black orbs made her gasp. Not wanting to miss his chance again Severus quickly captured her lips in hard demanding kiss that left her knees week and her clinging onto him like he was her only lifeline in the middle of the ocean.

Breaking free from her embrace Severus walked away leaving the papers in her hands and abruptly wrenched open the door to the hallway causing Harry and Draco who'd been trying to listen in to stumble into the room.

"Do us all a favor and make sure she goes on the bloody trip" he growled at Harry before storming into his labs and warding the door so strongly it left nobody in any doubt that he wanted to be left alone.

Without saying a word to either Harry or Draco Hermione quickly flooed back to Grimauld place in an attempt to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Sweet Merlin's hairy nutsack" Draco groaned "That's our quiet night in ruined".

"Draco!"

"Sorry, you'd better go see to Mione and I'll stay and see if I can get any sense out of Uncle Sev".

Harry nodded, gave his lover a brief but lingering kiss and went to find Hermione, while Draco just went and made himself comfy on couch until Severus was ready to talk.

A/N:Okay I think this may be the longest chapter I have written, I do hope you all like it including the slightly different style of writing. I don't know why this chapter turned out the way it did I blame the plot bunnies and my muse.

Please review my plot bunnies have turned rabid and are holding Severus and Hermione's happy ending to ransom (I think there may only be one or two chapters to go dear readers) all reviews go to pay the reward. :D

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	8. Holiday wishes

**Letter to Hermione.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. _

It was mid morning of the following day when a bone weary Draco finally made his way home to Harry, he kicked off his shoes and slumped on the sofa next to an equally exhausted Harry.

"How bad is he?" asked Harry shifting his position so Draco could cuddle into him a lot more easily.

"About as bad as Hermione is I reckon, I had to floo call father to come and break his wards down, then I had to wait for another three hours while they talked or drank an entire brewery I'm leaning towards the latter considering the way they both smelt when they finally emerged from his labs unfortunately before I could sneak home to your sweet embrace they began talking and reminiscing about the 'good old times at Ole Hoggy Hogwarts' now there's a few stories you don't want to hear..Ever" he ran a hand through his pale blonde hair "This is one fucked up mess Harry, they'd be so good together I know it deep down in my bones, they're both halves of a whole, just like you make me complete".

Harry pulled Draco into his lap and positioned him so he was straddled over Harry's lap "What would I do without you my little love dragon" his hands running over Draco's chest, pinching the nipples lightly as he did so.

They were interrupted by the sound of the front door banging and the unmistakeable sound of somebody apparating.

They ran to Hermione's room where they found it empty of most things except on the middle of the bed lay a crisp white note addressed to both of them.

_To my most wonderful friends in the world,_

_I apologize for leaving like this, but I can't live so close to him yet so far at the same time, so I've decided to use Severus's gift and go traveling for a year._

_I hope you'll both forgive me for not saying goodbye in person, I'm just not strong enough to do it._

_This time away will hopefully give me the time and space needed to figure out what I want from life, think of it as if I'm taking some good old fashioned me time only I'm not hogging the big bathroom with a bottle of wine and a stack of muggle romances._

_As for our friends I really don't care what you tell them *Giggling, a naughty thought just popped in my head* I know what you can tell them... tell them I've run off with a handsome rich vampire just so I can get his hands on his well endowed...*Draco I know you're snickering, get your mind out of the gutter* library. Who knows it may happen._

_I don't know what you should tell Severus... actually tell him this, subconsciously my dreams and heart have been his since the ball I just never realized it till recently._

_I must close now because my taxi will be at my pick up point soon to take me to the the train station, please don't worry I have every thing I need in my trusty moleskin pouch and a ruck sack just to blend in with everyone else. The best travelers travel light, or so they say._

_Look after each other and I'll be home sooner than you think._

_All my love Mione Xx_

Running a hand wearily over his face Harry sighed "What do we do now Draco?, I never expected her to just run off with out a word to anyone."

Draco embraced his lover in a comforting manner "All we can do is to sit and wait for her to return to us, Severus is right the trip will do her a world of good." He noticed how weary Harry felt in his arms and brushed his lips against his forehead before saying softly "Why don't we go and get a couple of hours sleep before we tell everyone what happened" Harry nodded and allowed himself to be taken to their room.

A couple of hours later feeling a lot more calm about the whole event Harry and Draco informed their friends about Hermione's whereabouts.

"What do you mean she's gone traveling around the world for a year on her own? How will she cope, she needs to be here with her friends so we can keep an eye on her. Why would you give her such a dangerous and stupid gift Severus?" demanded Molly.

Severus who was at the back of the room sneered at the woman "Hermione is not a child Molly, not only is she the brightest witch of her age and the fact she was an instrumental key in bringing down Voldemort, she's also came to her senses and dumped your worthless whoring son who in my opinion was doing nothing but holding her back in order to hide his own deficiencies."

The plump women bristled at the accusations made about her son "How dare you Severus, maybe if you hadn't made her work all the hours God sends their relationship could have had a chance"

"There's absolutely no need for me to stand here and argue the toss with you Molly, the evidence speaks for itself, in the six months since she's split from your 'oh so charming' youngest son she's managed to discover a brand new potion for curing the long term side effects of the Cruciatus curse and as the result she's been inducted into the Potions Guild." he lent against the wall with his arms folded as to say to everyone present if he couldn't care less what else was said, but his eyes said differently, they glittered with a mixture of pride for said young witch and heartbreak for he knew ultimately he'd fucked up his chances with the only woman who he could envision spending the rest of his life with.

"Molly, Severus enough!" snapped Harry who could feel the start of migraine coming on caused by all the stress of the last few days. "Molly I know you think of Hermione as a daughter, she's more than capable of looking after herself and you know that. Severus's gift may be rare in our world but in the muggle world it's quite common place for students who've finished advanced learning to go traveling to see the world before they settle down in a regular job."he handed her a box of tissues as she started to get teary eyed.

"But a whole year Harry, just think of everything she'll miss birthdays, Christmas".

Severus resisted the violent urge to gag Molly as she droned on and on about Hermione, she was the only person who seemed to think that it was a bad idea, because after the initial shock everybody else just accepted it and thought it was hilarious her saying that she'd run off with a vampire with a big library of books, he could only hope that she'd forgiven him enough by the time she returns to at least be friends. He had no right to even dare to think they could be more.

"She mentioned you in her letter, she said to tell you this '_subconsciously my dreams and heart have been his since the ball I just never realized it till recently'" _Draco told him.

He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even recognized that everybody had left leaving him and Draco alone in the room. Frowning at the cryptic words that made no sense to him "Is that it?" he asked.

His godson nodded "Just that, I know you're hurting right now uncle but I'm positive everything will work out fine in the end.

"For a born and bred Slytherin it's quite sickening how much Gryfindor dribble actually comes out of your mouth" Severus said spitefully and stalked off to floo back to his home.

Draco just smiled and rolled his eyes not in the least perturbed by his godfathers ranting, he knew that he only said it because of the business with Hermione was hurting him more than he let on.

They needn't of worried about whether Hermione was okay because she sent them a letter every week describing which country and it's wonders she was visiting.

_Dear Harry and Draco,_

_Well this is the first postcard of many, after much deliberation I've decided to not have a travel itinerary and to just port key to where ever I feel like visiting that morning, who knew that there were advantages to being a witch :D I hope that the fallout after my departure wasn't too horrendous._

_Much Love Hermione Xx_

Draco chuckled "At least she's embracing it fully and traveling the magical way I'd hate to think of her doing it muggle style" he shuddered dramatically.

Harry said nothing but rolled his eyes at his lover as he reread the brief note.

The year had gone by pretty quickly and all to soon it was Christmas again which meant there was only a few brief weeks until Hermione's return. Harry and Draco were sat relaxing with his parents and Severus at Malfoy manor after indulging in a luxurious Christmas dinner when a house elf allowed a glossy winged raven who was carrying a small parcel to enter through the window and land next to Harry offering it to him.

"Severus is that your bird?" asked Lucius looking confused.

"It's not Tiberius, but it's still a magnificent looking bird none the less" replied Severus

Harry took the parcel, enlarged it and removed the letter attached to the top, he glanced at it briefly to see who it was from and his face lit up in a bright smile "It's from Hermione apparently the raven is called Merula and has come laden with gifts for all, as I read her letter out loud Draco will hand every body's gift out."

Severus doubted that there was anything in the box for him but still he couldn't force himself to leave the room just in case she mentioned him in any way at all.

Harry cleared his throat and began to read the letter.

"_Hello and Merry Christmas to my wonderful friends,_

_I'm sorry I can't be with you all on cold winters day but unfortunately I have a previous engagement with some glorious golden sand, a beach towel and a tall cold drink. I have to admit it'll be rather delightful to be lazing on a hot sunny beach with a stack of books for Christmas day instead of shivering while Harry and Draco have snowball fights, I'll be thinking of you all I promise._

_Now for your presents I've decided to send you each a gift that ties in either with your nature or some of the mythological folklore from places I've visited, I hope you love them. (I've sent everybody else gift vouchers to spend where they like)_

_Draco your gift comes from China"_

Draco reached into the box and removed the present with his name on it, he unwrapped it eagerly and found a beautiful jade dragon with a pearl in it's mouth and Chinese symbols engraved on the side.

Harry continued

"_I'm told in Chinese mythology this dragon is called Tianlong which translates as heavenly dragon and in Chinese astrology the name for the constellation which you are named after is Tianlongza."_

"She's put a lot of thought into the gift Draco, it makes one wonder if she actually did any sightseeing or just spent her time holed up in a library" remarked Lucius.

Harry received his gift next and upon unwrapping it he found a small obsidian statue of a man with a lions head, confused as to why she would send him this he read on.

"_Harry my love I know you're probably frowning at the statue wondering why I would send you this but let me explain I discovered this little statue on a stall in an Egyptian bazaar and immediately I thought of you so I just had to have it. This is a statue of an Egyptian God called Maahes who is the son of Bast and Ra, in one of the legends the story says that his role as the son of Ra was to fight the evil serpent Apep during Ra's nightly voyage, Maahes was also considered to be the devourer of the guilty and protector of the innocent, this is my gift to you."_

Draco handed Narcissa hers next, while Harry read out the corresponding text in the letter.

"_Dearest Narcissa for you is a silk kimono that I found in the Kyoto region of Japan it's specific name is called Homongi and translates into visiting wear, as the wizarding worlds leading fasionista I thought you could set the cat among the pigeons at your next party with something your friends haven't seen before."_

Narcissa oohed and aahed over the beautiful pale blue kimono and promptly burst into tears.

"Your present is also a small one father" commented Draco as he handed it over.

Lucius unwrapped his present to find a framed quote "No friend ever served me, and no enemy ever wronged me, whom I have not repaid in full." he shrugged "Well why did she choose this?" he asked Harry.

Grinning at what was written in the letter Harry quickly explained "She says that it's a quote by a Roman dictator called Lucius Cornelius Sulla, she's also got a book for you on him but you'll get that when she comes home next month.

Draco reached into the box one last time and handed Severus a long thin present wrapped in silvery paper, it surprised him that Hermione had sent him a gift because he certainly hadn't expected one, very carefully unwrapping it he discovered she'd sent him a long solid silver stirring rod that had a depiction of the Norse God Odin and his ravens Huginn and Muninn their names translated as thought and memory, he knew Hermione was sending him a cryptic message but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Is there a message for Severus as well?" asked Narcissa who'd noticed the soft thoughtful expression on the potion masters face.

"Yes there is, sorry Narcissa/Severus I was in my own little world then" Harry took a sip of his drink and continued to read the letter

"_Dear Severus I chose this gift for you for many reasons but the one foremost in my mind, is the fact you are a truly brilliant man and I wouldn't be where I am now without you"_

"Well obviously Severus gave her the round the world tickets" said Draco oblivious to the undertones of the words.

"When you're quite finished making inane comments Draco maybe Harry could finish what he was reading" his godfather told him after clipping him upside the head for his stupidity.

"The next bit is written in some foreign language do you understand it Severus?" Harry asked handing him the letter.

Upon reading the letter he found he couldn't quite understand what she'd written but was positive that it reinforced the underlying message of the stirrer. "If you don't mind Harry I'd like to take a copy of this letter so I can take some time to translate it. There's a bit on the back addressed to all of us concerning her raven Merula".

"_Please could someone look after my bird for a couple of days to allow her to recover it's a long way from Bondi beach to England, and then send her on to Charlie Weasley in Romania as that's my last stop before I come home next month._

_I look forward to seeing each and everyone of you, with much love and lots of Christmas wishes being sent your way. Hermione Xx"_

Lucius laughed heartily as the bird flew away from Harry and landed on Severus's shoulder with a low _rawwk _"It seems the bird has taken a fancy to you old friend, mind you I do wonder what is it with you potion freaks and ravens"

After giving Lucius a deathly glare, Severus retorted back quite good naturedly "Well you know what they say, a witch or wizards bird reflects their owners personality and as we all know that ravens are extremely intelligent creatures, so taking this into consideration what do you think your peacocks say about you old friend?".

"That I'm a pleasure to behold of course"

As Draco choked on drink laughing Severus took a moment to think about Hermione and the possibility of her returning his love, deciding not to get his hopes up he rejoined the light hearted family teasing of Lucius and his vanity.

A/N:I give thanks to wikipedia for being a huge resource of information in this chapter, for all those of you who wondering what Hermione had written the text was in Old Norse and translates as 'my dreams are filled with my hopes and memories of you' I would of written it if I could a translator online.

I hope you liked this chapter so much that you feel the need to rescue the happy ending from the rabid plot bunnies who are holding it hostage, they're demanding lots of reviews or Hermione may have a change of heart between Romania and England.

Please tell me what you think of the gifts Hermione sent and where do you think the best place would be for Hermione and Severus to meet again for the first time, I have a rough idea of what I want in the next chapter but I would really like to hear your views on it.

I apologize for the rambling incoherent a/n but I've just finished this at 4am and I really want to post it before I go to bed.

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	9. A cup of tea with a slice of advice

**Letter to Hermione.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. _

Severus had spent a long time studying Hermione's gift and messages before he understood their hidden meaning. She had managed to tell him in such a subtle and Slytherin way that even the great Salazar Slytherin himself would be impressed with such sneakiness. The only question he had now was how does one go about telling the witch of your dreams that you return their love a hundred fold.

He sat at his desk drumming his long elegant fingers on the deep mahogany wood in time to an old muggle song running through his head when an idea came to him, he could send Hermione the letters that he'd been writing to her ever since he'd fallen in love with her. He wondered how he should send them, should he send them all at once or should he send them singularly. What if she hates them and in turn ends up hating him, no the letters are a bad idea.

Severus stood up and began pacing across the room, his mind whirling with various ideas, maybe he should ask somebody's advice he thought about his close network of friends, Draco and Harry were too close to Hermione to be objective enough, perhaps Lucius he snorted at the very idea of letting Lucius' deviant mind anywhere near something as important as this. After narrowing down the list he found the perfect person to help with his dilemma.

Narcissa sat across from in a high back winged chair delicately sipping a cup of jasmine tea as Severus told her the whole sorry story.

"So let me get this straight Severus, you and Hermione went to the ministry ball together and you realized that you were in love with her, but Ron turned up, waltzed off with his girlfriend and put a dampener on your entire evening"

"Well when you put it like that I sound like a petulant school boy" Severus said with a bit of scowl on his face.

"If the wand fits Severus, wave it" Narcissa gave him a look that would have even Lucius cowering under the dining table "You then spend the next eighteen months writing letters to her that you just lock away in a drawer never to be seen by anyone. We flash forward to the events which happened in the last year, Hermione breaks up with Ron and in the six months where all she's doing is working on her potion you do nothing to test the waters, then on the very day that you verified that her potion was indeed a success she flings her arms around you in a celebratory hug, your lips meet accidentally which she then turns into a full blown kiss and this is where it all goes wrong, yes?"

Severus just bowed his head in a slight nod.

She took another sip of her tea before continuing "After the kiss you get all flustered and start talking about taking her potion to the ministry to be registered, the 'moment' passed, and the pair of you sweep the incident under the rug. So for the next couple of weeks the you both quite happily ignore the elephant in the room till you have the wonderful idea of getting Hermione registered with the Potions Guild and as her graduation present you decide it would be a good idea to send her on a year long trip around the world"

She lent forward and captured his gaze "I think this is perhaps my favorite bit of the whole sorry tale, instead of talking with Hermione face to face about the Potions Guild and becoming a Potions Mistress in her own right not to mention the graduation gift, you told her in a letter. A letter Severus! Surely even you knew better than that" Narcissa shook her head in mild disappointment at her old friend.

"I'm fully aware Narcissa that perhaps I didn't go the right way about things"

Narcissa just arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him "We finally reach the end of the tale where our delightful heroine receives her note and comes storming in here flanked by Harry and Draco to give you a piece of her mind, and quite rightly too in my opinion Severus. So Hermione tells you exactly what she thinks of you in that moment in time and doing so she pushes your buttons, which makes you tell her that you're only being an arse for her own benefit because she hadn't dated since Ron and you weren't prepared to do take things further till she knew what she wanted, then as extra icing on the cake Severus you kiss her forcefully and storm off like a petulant schoolboy" she said throwing his earlier words back at him.

"Don't hold back will you Narcissa, really tell me what you think" Severus said sarcastically.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at him "If you wanted to be told that you did everything correctly you would of gone to my darling husband, instead you know you did wrong and want to fix it so suck it up and stop sulking like a child"

Severus looked so dejected sitting in his chair with his head bowed and his black locks falling forward over his face hiding the misery that was apparent even in his posture that Narcissa took pity on him and reached over to clasp his hands.

"Severus snap out of it and remember the reason why I'm here, now by some stroke of luck after a year away Hermione has discovered that she has feelings for you and has had them since the very same ball where you decided you loved her, which is wonderful however the real crux of the problem is that you want to send her the letters to prove your love for her but you're unsure on how to do it, am I correct?"

Severus nodded again "I've behaved like an arse towards her Cissy, how can she love me after everything I put her through?"

"Because we're only human Severus and that includes you, I can guarantee that you and Hermione will have many loving years together that will include mistakes made by the both of you, laughs, tears, tantrums, arguments, forgiveness, joy, happiness, sadness and lots of sex, hopefully all behind closed doors so your friends don't have to be voyeurs in everything you do"

Severus gave her a small smile "Is that from your personal How to be a good housewife guide?"

Narcissa laughed "Don't be silly, it's first hand knowledge from living with Lucius as for the letters do you still have Hermione's raven? And the ribbon from the ball where you both fell in love which each other?"

"Yes" said Severus looking puzzled.

"Good, now go fetch them, the letters and the same items you used to write the letters with " she told him ushering him out of the room.

He returned a few minutes later with the things she'd asked for.

"Excellent now I want you to write down exactly what I say" she waited till he was ready before continuing.

"_These belong to you, I should of given them to you long ago"_

After Severus had written the short note, Narcissa placed it with the others and fastened the whole bundle with the ribbon before fixing it to the ravens leg.

"You just need to give the bird Mr. Weasleys address in Romania Severus and then all you can do is wait"

"I'm unsure that this is the best course of action Cissy"

"Nonsense, now give the bird the address before I decide to get rather annoyed with you and send you a stinging hex in a rather sensitive area"

Severus quickly complied with Narcissa and sat back nervously in his chair his fingers pressed together firmly as he thought of all the things that could and probably would go wrong.

Narcissa stood up and looked at him expectantly "Well come along then I need someone to keep Lucius and Harry out of trouble while Draco and I prepare for Hermione's homecoming ball. There's only a couple of weeks before she returns you know"

"You never said anything about a ball Cissy" Severus said giving her one of his infamous glares which of course she ignored.

Her laughter tinkled around the room "Didn't I? Well a lady never reveals all of her secrets Severus even you should know that, now come along I don't take no for an answer" she told him as she shepherded him towards the floo.

A/N:I know some of my reviewers were unhappy with Severus's attitude in parts of this story so Narcissa has rightfully slapped his hand and has given him some good advice.

Next chapter should be the last one in this story, so please review and tell me what you think.

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	10. Last chance letter

**Letter to Hermione.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. _

_Once again my thanks and awe go out to David Bowie and Jane Austin for their undeniable brilliance that has helped me with this story._

_This new and improved version is thanks to my fabulous beta ScarletQuill, who is threatening to hunt me down if I don't get typing and send her the next chapter asap. :D_

Hermione hitched her rucksack higher up on her shoulder and touched the port key that would take her to the international port key arrivals in Romania's Magical district situated in Cluj-Napoca. Knowing that Romania was nine hours behind Australia she'd spent most of the day resting on a sun lounger by the pool soaking up as much sun and heat as she possibly could. She knew as soon as she touched down in Romania it was going to be cold and more than likely snowing.

Luckily over the last twelve months Hermione had gotten used to long distance port keying so she only felt mild nausea and discomfort, taking a deep breath she composed herself and faced a rather grumpy Romanian Wizarding official.

"Wand, passport and reason for visiting Romania" he said holding out his hand.

She handed them over "I'm just here to visit an old friend on the Dragon preserve near the Baciu forest."

"I see, well your paperwork checks out and your wand has been registered, you're free to enjoy your stay Miss Granger"

Hermione smiled warmly and said goodbye to the official making her way in to the arrivals area keeping a sharp eye for a head of familiar red hair, and grinning when she spotted Charlie waving madly at her.

"Charlie, you're a sight for sore eyes" she said as he picked her up in a giant bear hug.

He put her gently back down "You look fabulous Hermione, travelling has done you the world of good let's get out of this place and then we can have a good old chin wag about all your adventures"

"Sounds good to me, please tell me you have decent teabags back at yours because I am dying for a proper cup of tea."

Charlie led Hermione to the apparition point and took her back to the Dragon reserve in a side along apparition, they landed in a large clearing in the middle of forest, nearby were a small group of chalet type houses with two larger ones off to one side.

"Those two longer buildings are the mess hall and the infirmary, let's just dump your stuff in my humble abode and I'll give you the tour" he said steering her to the nearest house.

"Charlie? This may seem like a stupid question but where are all the dragons?" she asked nervously looking about in case she was just about to become some dragon's tasty little snack on the go.

Charlie laughed heartily "Actually this is the main base, there are three others in the surrounding area but they all are heavily protected against dragons the only downside is that all owls have to go through the main office over there" he pointed to a brown building behind them "And they bring the owls over personally, it really annoys most birds so the owl handlers often end up with more injuries than us." He waved his wand and his door opened "Right your room is up the stairs second on the left, go make yourself comfy and I'll put the kettle on."

Hermione did as she was told and deposited her bags in her room before joining Charlie in the kitchen, she wrapped her fingers around a mug of steaming tea "So who else lives here?" she asked.

"Oh just me and Mitchell, he's a healer here on the reserve, never mind talking about me, I want to know all about the places you saw and the people you met, any wild shenanigans you want to get off your chest." he waggled his ginger eyebrows suggestively causing her to giggle and spill her tea on her lap.

"Oh blast" she muttered as Charlie waved his wand to clear the mess up.

"Not to worry now come on and tell your uncle Charlie everything"

Hermione spent the next couple of hours telling him about her travels and showing him pictures that were both wizarding and muggle. After enjoying a hearty meal of toad in the hole, mash potato and onion gravy she stretched and tried to hide the enormous yawn that was threatening to escape causing Charlie to chuckle as he cleared their plates away.

"Why don't you get an early night love? That way you'll feel better for it in the morning" he said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to appear rude, I haven't even met your house mate yet"

"I'm sure Mione, now go get your head down and don't worry about Mitchell"

Hermione bade Charlie goodnight and made her way to her bedroom where she quickly got undressed into her fleecy pyjamas and promptly fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. She woke up feeling refreshed and after a long hot shower she threw some skinny jeans and a thick hooded sweatshirt on before heading down to the kitchen where Charlie's house mate was busy pouring himself a strong cup of coffee.

"Hello,You must be Mitchell" she said as she walked into the room.

"The one and only darlin' and you must be Charlie's friend Hermione, how 'bout I pour you a nice a cup of coffee" his soft Irish accent reminded her of her old school friend Seamus Finnegan "Before I forget there's a couple of owls arrived for you, they're in the living room although I should warn you that the eagle owl is a vicious little sod, it almost had my finger for breakfast as I brought it over from reception this morning."

Hermione grinned "Thanks for telling me, I'll pass on the coffee for now though and I'm just going to go and read my mail in my room if Charlie wants me" she said while pouring herself a glass of orange juice and taking a couple of pieces of toast to eat in her room.

"Rightio, Charlie should be about later, if you get bored why not pop along to the infirmary and I'll give you the personal tour"

"I'll hold you to that" she replied smiling as she left the kitchen to read her letters.

Taking the letter from Draco's eagle owl and what seemed to be a small bundle of letters tied with a black ribbon from her pet raven Merula she made her way back to her room and got comfy on the bed before opening the letter from Harry and Draco first.

_Mione,_

_Thank you for the gorgeous Christmas pressies, we obviously have missed you like crazy but thankfully there's not long now till you're home with us._

_Loads has happened while you've been away but I'm not allowed to tell you until you get here and we can have a proper catch up sesh, I'd better go as Draco's hovering over me as he wants to say hi personally._

_Love Harry Xx _

Smiling at the way her favourite boys handwriting reflected their personalities, Harry's handwriting was large, bold and messy while Draco's was sharp and spiky. She took another bite of her toast and read on.

_Hey you,_

_That dragon was absolutely gorgeous, wherever did you find it? mother and father send their love and mummy especially wants to say thank you for the kimono, she wore it to a New Years eve charity event hosted by Lady Greengrass and according to the tabloids the following day she outshone and outclassed the hostess herself who was dressed in some awful second rate designer robes. _

_Talking about party events and suchlike, mother is throwing you a joint welcome home and a congratulations on becoming a Potions Mistress ball on the day you arrive home so just port key straight to the manor early in the morning as we've a day of pampering arranged just for you (and us obviously ;D) don't worry about clothing there's a team of dressmakers coming to fit you out completely._

_Got to go as Harry's giving me 'that' look again._

_Love Ferret Xx _

Hermione folded the letter with amusement, she couldn't wait to see them again even if she did have to suffer a ball in the process, reaching for the bundle of letters that had been tied with a black ribbon, she wondered who would send something wrapped in this way. As she quickly untied the satin ribbon she ignored the nervous butterflies in her stomach as a faint familiar scent wafted to her nose, only to have her heart skip a beat as she recognized the elegant handwriting of the man who had been the whole reason behind this whole trip.

Her hands trembled as broke the wax seal on the first letter and read the solitary line in the centre of the page.

_These belong to you, I should of given them to you long ago._

She reached for the next letter that was on the top of the pile and began to read,

_Dearest Hermione 18th July 2003_

she gasped as she looked at the date situated at the top of the letter, it was from the day after the ministry ball that they had gone to together, she read on.

_The hand that wrote this letter sweeps the pillow clean, so rest your head and read a treasured dream. I care for no one else but you, I tear my soul to cease the pain, I think maybe you feel the same what can we do? I'm not quite sure what we're supposed to do so I've been writing just for you._

_They say your life is going very well, they say you sparkle like a different girl, but something tells me that you hide when all the world is warm and tired, you cry a little in the dark well so do I. _

_I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to_ _do, so I'll just write some love to you._

_Severus Snape _

Hermione frantically swept away the tears that were falling freely down her face as she heard Charlie calling her name on the other side of the door.

"Hermione are you okay? Mitchell said that you received a couple of letters this morning, it wasn't bad news was it?"

She sniffed and took a calming breath before answering "Everything's fine Charlie, I've just finished reading a letter from home and I'm starting to feel a little homesick that's all, I'll be down shortly and then you can give me the grand tour, I'm dying to see Norberta again"

"Okay if you're sure" he replied uncertainly.

"I'm just being silly, I'll be down in half an hour" she waited till she heard his footsteps had receded before reading the rest of Severus's letters each one telling her how much he loved and cared for her even though she could never be his, sometimes he included an observation of her that to anybody else would seem ordinary but the way he'd written it would make even the most hard hearted non romantic person in the world believe in love.

_At first glance people would say that your eyes are brown, your friends may describe them as soft warm brown as for my own opinion well to me they are a soft, warm inviting brown with a golden hue that only becomes apparent when you are excited or on the quest for knowledge, I wonder dearest one what colour would they be in the throes of passion. Alas I shall never know because you are in the arms of another and I am only brave enough to admire from afar._

It was however the last letter in the bunch that really caught her attention, it was dated from the day when she'd found out about Ron and Lavender and was also unfinished

_Dearest Hermione,_

_In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you, I have loved you._

Why had he not finished writing this one she wondered, when it seemed that he was finally going to tell her how he felt and why had he never written any more after it, why had he pushed her away when she kissed him if he'd felt like this all along, that infuriating man had left her with even more unanswered questions than ever and one way or another come the evening of the ball she was going to find out.

Hermione spent the rest of her time at the reservation helping out in the infirmary by brewing potions and thinking about Severus, admittedly that part was no different to the rest of her year long travel but this time she was almost ninety percent sure that he loved her back and now she was filled with butterflies and apprehension at meeting him again for the first time in a year.

"Are you sure you can't get time off to come to this wretched ball?" she asked Charlie and Mitchell as she got ready for her port key to activate.

Charlie gave her a quick hug "If Bertha pulls through in the next couple of hours we'll come if not give my love to Harry and Draco, you'd better say hi to mum and tell her I'm fine"

As the port key began to glow Mitchell added "And tell the matchin' eejits I'm still gonna kick their arse for turning me arse cheeks blue, do I look like a wanna be a feckin' smurf" the twins had pranked him at Christmas when he'd visited with Charlie and he still had a blue tinge to his skin if you looked closely enough.

She gave them quick wave before she was port keyed away into the middle of the manor's formal sitting room, somehow or another Harry had arranged for a Ministry official to check her passport and wand there instead of at the Ministry itself.

She had only just gotten rid of the smarmy official when she was barrelled over by Harry and Draco wrapping their arms around her and giving her the tightest bear hug she'd ever received.

A/N: I know I'm a terrible person for keeping you all waiting for this chapter but my muse and plot bunnies just wouldn't co-operate I must have at least six different versions of this chapter all half finished. I'm starting the last chapter now, so now is the time to tell me that you love me so I can get our leading lady and her man together sooner rather than later.

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	11. Going commando in silver

**Letter to Hermione.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. This is the new and improved version thanks to my fabulous beta ScarletQuill._

_She had only just gotten rid of the smarmy official when she was barrelled over by Harry and Draco wrapping their arms around her and giving her the tightest bear hug she'd ever received. _

"Boys I'm sure Hermione's missed you both as well, but right now I think she's starting to miss breathing as well" Narcissa told them as she gently pulled Hermione out of their grasp into a gentle hug of her own. "Welcome home dear, Draco please could you and Harry make sure that the spa is ready for Hermione"

"Mother we've barely said hello to Mione and you're sending us on errands?"

"Don't whine Draco, you've all day to catch up" she raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow at her son who seemed to understand the underlying message and did as he was told taking Harry with him.

Narcissa linked arms with Hermione and led her through into her private parlour "Tea? I do apologise for those two, I hope you don't mind but I was hoping to have a private word before they found you"

Hermione was completely dumbfounded "Tea sounds lovely, thank you."

"I hope you don't mind about the ball but I couldn't help myself, especially since according to Harry the last proper ball you went to was that ministry one nearly three years ago, You went with Severus didn't you? Milk and sugar?"

"Just lemon thank you" wondering where the hell Narcissa was going with this conversation Hermione just hoped that she'd get to the point soon so she could catch up with her boys. "Yes I remember that ball, Ron was out of the country so Severus graciously offered to escort me" a small blush graced her cheeks as she remembered how dashing he looked on her doorstep with his hair tied back with a black ribbon. "I suppose Harry and Draco will have to escort me tonight as I'm sure Severus will already have a date lined up" she said nonchalantly.

"Clever girl, fishing for information about Severus without giving herself away" Narcissa thought biting back a smile a twinkle in her eyes "Ah yes speaking of Severus, I do apologise for his and Lucius' absence but unfortunately I needed them to run a few errands for me before this evening."

"So will everybody be there tonight?" Hermione asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"I do believe that everybody that was sent an invitation has accepted no doubt there will be a few gate crashers but that is a sign of a fabulous event, what sort of dress would you like to wear, so that while you and the boys catch up over massages and facials I can go over a few ideas with my dressmaker, that reminds me, Ziggy" she called out

A fairly tall house elf wearing toga style tea towel with the Malfoy family crest on it popped into the room "Yes Mistress" he said bowing low

"Please take the parcel on my desk to Professor Snape's home, thank you Ziggy"

"Right away Mistress" the house elf bowed again and popped out of sight.

Narcissa smiled at Hermione "Now about your dress my dear, I understand that big and over the top is the in thing with you young people"

Hermione visibly shuddered "I'm fully prepared to listen to your superior fashion sense Cissy but please don't shove me into a meringue monstrosity"

"With your delicate frame I think not, no I'm thinking simple, sleek, elegant. I'm sure the boys are climbing the walls now desperate for your company, so run along and join them in the east wing, I booked Phillipe just for you, his hands are to die for" Narcissa gave her a little wink.

Hermione quickly found Harry and Draco in the east wing which had transformed into a mini spa.

"Mione, Mother finally let you go I see, what did she want anyway?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders "To talk about dresses I think but never mind that, come here" she reached out and pulled him into a hug "I can't believe how much I've missed you guys"

"Oi Wench! Find your own bloke he's taken" Harry shouted from what look liked a door leading to a sauna.

"Harry James Potter you should know better than that, it was him leading me astray"

"Fair enough, now get your far too skinny arse in here and tell me everything including the bit where you went skinny dipping drunk"

"Bollocks, I knew I shouldn't of told Charlie that" she muttered to herself. She took a good long look at Harry's face because there was something different about him and she just couldn't work out what it was, when it dawned on her that he was trying to grow a moustache and burst out laughing as she transfigured her clothes into a bikini for the sauna.

The two males just looked at her as if she'd gone loopy and sat down on the warm wooden benches "Are you feeling okay?" asked Harry

"Oh sweet Merlin please tell me that you are not seriously trying to grow a moustache Harry?" she said wiping tears of mirth away from her eyes.

"What's wrong with it? I think it makes me look distinguished like Clark Gable in Gone with the wind" Harry replied defensively.

Hermione burst out laughing again "Oh Harry, as your dearest and oldest friend please forgive me when I say that it looks terrible and that you look much better without it"

Harry rubbed the fuzz on his top lip thoughtfully "Well to tell the truth it was getting a little itchy, fine I'll get it removed by the ball, unless that is you want me to keep it?"

"I don't mind love what ever you feel is best is fine by me" Draco told his lover and then in a mock whisper to Hermione added "Thank Morgana you're back it was like kissing somebody with a squished moulting caterpillar on their top lip, but I didn't have the heart to tell him."

Hermione spent the next six hours telling the all about her travels and in turn they told her the latest Wizarding gossip.

There is just one more thing to tell you before we go and see if mother's finished with your dress yet"

"Oh and what's that?" Hermione said lazily as Phillipe the masseuse massaged all her troubles away.

"Ron and Lavender got engaged at Christmas and they've been invited to the ball" Harry said quickly.

"Okay"

"Okay, what do you mean okay?" asked Draco

"I mean okay, I don't care what am I fifteen? Ron and I split up a long time ago, he deserves to be happy, I deserve to be happy, we all deserve to be happy. The fact of the matter is I'm in love with somebody else and I have been for a long time, I just didn't know fully myself until I went on this trip, don't get me wrong I wasn't a complete nun but now I know that there's only one wizard for me."

Draco smirked "I knew that sooner or later you'd fall my charms but unfortunately I'm with Harry unless you fancy a manage a trois, you know you could be the meat in our sandwich" he wiggled his hips at her.

"Urgh! That has got to be the most disgusting thing that has come out of your mouth since we were at school Draco, no offence Harry but that would be like incest"

Harry grinned "None taken love, must I remind you darling that no matter how fair and lovely you are I'm not sharing you with anyone"

Draco looked at the wall clock and swore "Come on boys and girls if we don't get a move on mother will have my cute derrière as a wall hanging, the ball is due to start in two hours and we need to get you looking fabulous for Severus.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as Harry elbowed Draco in the side "What do you mean get me fabulous for Severus?"

Harry looked nervous and spilled "We know that you like Severus and we sorta know that he has feelings for you, we just want the pair of you to get together and be happy"

"What would I do without you two" she smiled as she wrapped a dressing gown around her

and tied a knot in the belt. "Well come on then otherwise I'll be greeting everybody in this."

The trio managed to make it to the west wing without bumping into anybody, although it was a close call they finally made it to Narcissa's suite of rooms giggling like school kids.

"Finally I was about to send out a search party, boys you need to get ready then join your father in the study I will bring Hermione along when we are both ready, well chop, chop"

Draco and Harry said goodbye to Hermione and did as they were told and left her to Narcissa's devices.

The hairdresser and beauty therapist plucked, poked and cast numerous charms on that Hermione so that by time they had finished she was one wand twitch away from hexing them.

Narcissa came into the room looking extremely glamorous in her black ball gown, in her arms was a long piece of jade green satin fabric. "Could you take your bathrobe off my dear, there's no need to be shy we're all girls here" Narcissa asked Hermione, as the dressmaker who had entered into the room behind Narcissa waved her wand and muttered a complex spell which made the fabric wrap itself around Hermione and transformed itself into a beautiful halter neck dress that clung sinfully to her every curve and fell to the floor with a small train.

"Hermione dear I think it would be best if you didn't wear anything under the dress as it goes quite low at the back"

"You want me to go commando?" Hermione asked quite shocked that Draco's mum would suggest such a thing.

"Well only if the dress requires it my dear, besides just between us girls it drives Lucius mad with desire when I wear certain dresses" she gave Hermione a conspiratorial wink before turning again to the dressmaker "The colour's wrong let's see it in silver"

The dressmaker waved her wand and the green dress turned into shimmering silver.

"Perfect, thank you Eliza for all your help you may go now"

"Lady Malfoy, Miss Granger" the dressmaker gathered her things and left the two witches alone.

"How tall are you Hermione? Five-six, five-seven?"

"Five-six why?"

"It's just so I can give you the perfect height on your heel to dance, I don't have to worry about the dress as it will adjust itself to the correct length depending on the shoe height."

Narcissa flicked her wand and summoned a shoe box from the back of her extremely walk in wardrobe "Here we are, three inch heel, silver, closed toe with a diamanté buckle these shoes were made for this dress" She caught the look of confusion written all over Hermione's face and said simply "Sometimes you buy shoes to match the dress or you buy the dress to match the shoes"

Hermione put the shoes on and looked at herself in the mirror and amazed as she was by the transformation, her one thought was would Severus like it. Narcissa's reflection appeared in the mirror as the older woman gave her a hug from behind.

"You look stunning, he won't be able to keep his eyes off you"

Hermione's soft brown questioning eyes met knowing pale blue ones in the mirror.

"Come my dear let us not keep our menfolk waiting too long, who knows what mischief they'll get into"

A/N: Okay I know I keep teasing you, but I promise they meet in the next chapter, it just seemed like a perfect place to end it.

The plot bunnies are on fire and I'm not putting them out any time soon, so show me the love and review. (If it helps I'm about to write the next chapter so you lovely people know what to do)

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	12. Nights in white satin

**Letter to Hermione.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. _

_The song played in this chapter is called Nights in white satin and is owned by the Moody Blues, it'd be a miracle if I owned it seeing as it was made about twenty years before I was born give or take a couple of years._

_This is it, the final chapter in our tale are you ready for what may unfurl, I certainly hope so._

_I would like you to give lots of praise and adoration to my fabulous beta ScarletQuill, because she rocks!_

Also I'm obligated to mention that there will be lemons in this chapter (as I know of at least one reviewer under 16) however it will not be till the end of the chapter (Don't bother skipping to it as there's a naked Dumbledore waiting to offer you a chance to suck his 'sherbet lemon') And for all those of you unfamiliar with the term 'lemon' I will cover all bases and tell you that there is a sex scene at the end and don't bother to skip to it for reasons see above.

"_**Come my dear let us not keep our menfolk waiting too long, who knows what mischief they'll get into"**_

The two witches made their way to Lucius' study, neither one saying much apart from exchanging the odd comment on who was going to be there tonight just as they reached the study the doors opened and out walked Lucius in all his elegant finery.

"Right on time as usual darling, might I say you look absolutely stunning, you look positively charming as well Hermione, the boys are in the billiard room next door if you want to join them."

Hermione quickly left the two of them alone.

Narcissa moved closer to her husband and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear "Please tell me Severus is here and is waiting in the study"

Lucius pulled his wife into a smooth embrace and whispered back, his breath tickling her ear "I'm sorry my love but Severus was delayed and unfortunately the first time they'll meet will be at the ball" he ran a long delicate finger down her spine causing her to shiver with delight.

"Lucius stop, our guests will be arriving soon" as she arched into his touch.

Lucius just growled and nipped at Narcissa's pale collar bone making her giggle and squirm in his arms.

"Yes father do stop, I'd like to keep my lunch down thank you very much, it's a hallway for goodness sake" drawled Draco who was now standing further down the hallway at the top of the stairs with Harry and Hermione.

As the trio started to walk down the stairs Draco commentated quite loudly "Although at his age I'm surprised he can still get it up".

"I heard that you impudent young wretch" Lucius shouted after his only offspring.

"Good at least that means your hearing still works old man" retorted Draco making Hermione and Harry burst out laughing as they their way to the grand entrance hall.

As they stood waiting for Narcissa and Lucius to join them Hermione whispered something in Harry's ear before asking wickedly "Should I tell him?"

Harry grinned "Oh definitely you can't keep something as important as that from him"

"Keep what from whom" asked Draco eager to find out the gossip.

"Are you sure, I mean he could hate me for life" Hermione said back to Harry.

"Doesn't matter because I'd still love you and they do say revenge is a dish best served cold" replied Harry.

Draco was getting seriously annoyed "Will one of you tell me what the bloody hell you're going on about instead of talking over my head"

Harry noticed Draco's parents walking down the stairs with Lucius' hand visibly resting on Narcissa's bottom. "I think now's the right time Herm's" he said with a discreet nod towards the stairs.

Quickly catching onto his meaning Hermione leaned forward and said in a low voice to Draco "I think it's sweet that your mother still takes time to spice up her marriage after all these years, did you know that sometimes she goes to these functions minus her knickers because it still gets your dad going" she smirked at Harry and high fived him.

"Why? Why must you be so cruel to one as beautiful as me, what have I done to deserve this?" asked a very pale Draco.

"Erm, let me see I think the whole meat in the sandwich comment more than warrants it, if I wanted to be mean I'd ask you if you wondered whether your father has found out if she's wearing any tonight"

Harry smothered a laugh by pretending to cough as Draco glared at him "Thanks Mione! Now I can't look at my parents in the face with out thinking that thought, and to think that I missed you, you harpy"

"Of coursed you missed me you blond bimbo, now come and protect me because Molly's just arrived and it looks like she's on the warpath" after being hugged and fussed over to nearly an inch of her life Hermione finally managed to break free from the woman's grasp by telling her that there was a possibility that Charlie might turn up tonight, hoping Charlie would forgive her for throwing him to the wolves so to speak. She turned to Harry and Draco with a look of relief plastered across her face "I stand corrected it's just normal everyday Molly that you left me to deal with, thanks boys" she said sarcastically.

Harry held his hands up in defeat "The woman has not seen you in a year, do we look as stupid as to stand in the way of somebody who Molly thinks of as family"

The trio stood in line for what seemed like hours greeting everybody who had come to welcome Hermione back and were more than ready to get the ball under way so they could get quite a few glasses of alcohol down their necks to help them survive the evening.

"Oh for fuck sake look what the cat dragged in, and what the fuck is she wearing? Did she get attacked by a swan on the way here so she thought she'd wear it as a trophy" muttered Draco as the entire room watched with bated breaths as Ron and Lavender made their way to greet Hermione and their hosts.

"Draco ssh, we are not here to make judgement on people outfits we leave that to the paparazzi, now please act in a way that befits the Malfoy status" hissed his mother.

"Ronald, Miss Brown we're delighted that you could make it to our little get together in honour of Hermione's homecoming" Narcissa said in her most gracious voice.

Lavender giggled and waved a rather gaudy ring at them "Well actually it's soon to be Mrs Lavender Weasley it has quite a ring to it don't you think?"

"Quite" Lucius said through gritted teeth.

"Just think Ronald this is our first proper function as an engaged couple"

"We're here to see Hermione not to show off our engagement Lavender" muttered a rather red faced Ron.

"But Won-Won I just want to show my ring off to everybody it's not everyday a girl becomes the future Mrs Ron Weasley" she whined and pouted

Unable to take any more of Lavender's annoying voice Hermione took a deep breath and stepped forward "Allow me to offer my congratulations I..." she didn't finish her sentence as she was interrupted by a silky baritone voice that made her toes curl with pleasure.

"Our congratulations darling, I do apologise for being late but this orchid could only be harvested by the light of the moon" he placed the rare silvery moonbeam orchid corsage over her wrist allowing his lips to ghost over the back of Hermione's hand "Once again I offer our sincere congratulations on your upcoming nuptials and might I say Miss Brown what an interesting dress you have on, I do hope you wear something as unique and as interesting for your wedding"

"Why thank you Professor, I designed it myself" simpered the blonde witch.

Harry and Draco snickered at the insincere flattery spewing from Severus's mouth but stopped as soon as they saw Narcissa giving them the evil eye, they nodded at Ron and then escaped to find somewhere they could laugh with out being disturbed.

Severus turned his back on Lavender and Ron and gave Hermione his full attention "Dearest Hermione, can I just say you look ravishing tonight and if you've forgiven me enough will you allow me the first dance?" he held his hand out in waiting, his eyes searching her face for some sign that she'd forgiven him for everything he'd done wrong in the past.

Unaware that he was holding his breath, he let out a minute sigh of relief as she placed her smaller hand onto his pale long fingered one and gave him such a sweet smile that his heart felt larger than it ever had before.

"Oh Severus, how could I be angry when the cause of you being late is just the most perfect flower I have ever seen in my life and it matches my dress perfectly, thank you"

Thankful that the band had started up the first dance Narcissa turned to Hermione "As it's your ball it's up to you to open the first dance my dear, Severus if you could lead her onto the dance floor there's a good chap and Lucius and I will follow behind you."

Hermione felt as if she'd stepped back into her dream as she began waltzing around the room securely in Severus's arms, oblivious to the mutterings and stares being directed at them from practically everybody else.

Severus looked down at his witch, his beautiful long curly haired witch dressed to kill in a long silver dress that shimmered like moonbeams and caressed every sinful curve, he could feel the silky smooth skin of her back burning his palm making him trail his fingers down her spine till he found where her skin ended and her dress began.

"Are you okay Severus you seemed to be miles away?" Hermione asked as the song ended and they went to get a drink.

"Sorry I was just wool gathering" he answered "Would you care to dance again"

"Is my company that scintillating?" she said with a smile as he lead her back onto the dance floor

"Not at all Hermione, I have a lot I want to say to you and I wanted to get it right in my head in case it all came out wrong" his inner Severus just smirked "No you weren't you were wondering what she look liked naked" Severus ignored his inner voice and continued I'm sorry for acting like a complete dunderhead before you left, I could of handled the situation better"

"You're not entirely to blame Severus I could of done things differently as well, but for now let us not worry about what has been, instead let us enjoy this night safe in the knowledge that things can only move forward now"

They danced together in companionable silence occasionally breaking apart to dance with other people but always coming back to each other once the dance had finished.

Everybody at the ball had just finished eating when Lavender stood up and tapped her spoon against her glass and waited for everybody's attention to be on her.

"Severus I suggest you get Hermione out of here now, because as soon as that stupid blond tart opens her mouth all hell is going to break loose" advised Lucius in a low voice that couldn't be heard by others.

"Hermione I find I need to escape, would you be agreeable to joining me in a nightcap back at my place so you can tell me more about your travels."

Hermione blushed if she had her way talking is the last thing they'd be doing, unless you counted screaming each other's name as they drove each other to higher levels of ecstasy, running her fingers through his hair before yanking his head back so she could claim his lips for her own as she rode him with wild abandonment, she could feel her excitement start to run down her inner thigh "Bollocks, note to self do not think about doing naughty things to Severus whilst wearing a skin tight dress and no knickers especially in a room filled with my family and friends" she thought as Severus waited patiently for her to answer his question.

"Actually Severus escaping sounds like a really good idea, I'm sure Narcissa won't mind if we use the floo in her private study"

Severus grabbed her hand relishing in the tingles that came from their contact and they escaped back to his home without anybody noticing (well apart from Harry,Draco,Narcissa and Lucius of course) and thankfully without hearing that idiotic Brown girl announce her engagement to Hermione's ex to the entire wizarding world.

Once safely behind closed doors Severus heaved a sigh of relief and went to remove the ribbon from his hair when a pair of smaller hands stopped him.

"Allow me, I've been dreaming about this for so long now" she reached up and removed the silver ribbon "Silver Severus? Don't you normally wear black?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair releasing the non-existent tangles.

Severus bit his lip to stop a moan that was threatening to escape, she felt so good pressed against him that his body felt it had no choice but to react "A present from Narcissa actually, what would you like to drink? I'm pretty sure that I still have a bottle of your favourite fire whiskey in the cupboard if you'd prefer that"

Hermione didn't really care what they drank she just wanted Severus, she walked over to the radio and tuned it to one of her favourite muggle stations that just played what was known as 'Golden Oldies'. She silently sent blessings to whichever deity that was listening as one of her all time favourite songs started playing and she began to sing along to the music.

"_Nights in white satin, never reaching the end,  
__Letters I've written, never meaning to send.  
Beauty I'd always missed with these eyes before.  
Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore.  
__  
'Cos I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you."_

"Dance with me Severus" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sway to the music.

"_Gazing at people, some hand in hand,  
Just what I'm going through they can't understand.  
Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend,  
Just what you want to be, you will be in the end._

And I love you, yes I love you,  
Oh how I love you, oh how I love you."

Severus swayed with Hermione listening to the haunting music of the flute and knew that he could never live another moment of his life with out her being a part of it. As the third verse began he looked deep in Hermione's eye's and began to sing the words that felt like they had been written for him.

"_Nights in white satin, never reaching the end,  
Letters I've written, never meaning to send.  
Beauty I'd always missed with these eyes before.  
Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore._

'Cos I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you."

Blinking away unshed tears Hermione reached up and captured Severus's lips with her own.

Their kissing left her breathless and wanting more as Severus proved to her that sometimes real life is even better than your dreams

"Sweet Morgana, your perfect" Severus said to her as he untied the straps that were holding her dress up and letting them fall to just above her navel so he could see her breasts for the first time.

He stared at what he could only describe as globes of perfection for long enough to imprint the image on his brain before taking a pink erect nipple into his mouth to see if her skin tasted as good as it looked, he swirled his tongue around in figure of eight movements and occasionally flicking it with the tip or pulling it gently with his teeth, before directing his attention to it's partner.

"Oh Sweet Circe the things the man could do with his tongue and he was only touching her breasts, just imagine what he could do in other places" Hermione's mind started sending her erotic visions of Severus doing wicked things with that tongue in other places.

Hermione smiled wickedly and whispered in his ear "You do realise that I'm naked underneath this gown" and to prove her point she shimmied the dress down her thighs and legs until it was a puddle of satin around her feet.

Severus's only reaction was to scoop her bridal style and to take to his bedroom and place her in the middle of his bed, as he began to join her she placed a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"You're wearing far too many clothes for this to go any further" she said seductively trailing a finger down his crisp white shirt and ending at the buckle on his pants, before unfastening it and quickly pulling it from out of it's loops with a whoosh.

"I'm wearing far too many clothes am I Witch? Then I shall remove them for you" his normally deft fingers slowly unbuttoned each tiny white button driving Hermione mad with lust.

"Dammit Severus, you can give me striptease later in fact you can guarantee I will demand one, but right now I want you buck ass naked and on this bed fucking me so hard I can't remember my own name let alone coherent enough to scream yours"

"Oh dear Merlin help him, the sound of her talking dirty to him had made him harder a steel girder" he wandlessly vanished his clothes and climbed on the bed determined to worship every inch of skin on his witch when said witch suddenly flipped him on his back and straddled him, his rock hard cock was just millimetres from her molten wet core.

"I've waited too long for this Severus, we both have, I promise that when we've both recovered I will spend the rest of my life worshipping your body" she leant forward and pressed her lips to a thin scar on his pale but firm chest "But if I don't feel you inside me soon I fear I may go insane with desire" she pleaded.

Severus found he could do nothing but comply with her wishes, so he rolled her over and thrust deeply into her, relishing the way her tight velvety sheath felt like it was custom made just for him.

"More" She demanded, calling his name out in pleasure as he hit her g spot over and over again.

As Severus reached the peak of his orgasm he had what appeared to be a vision of his and Hermione's future, they were holding hands on a white golden sandy beach as two children with dark wavy hair played in the surf in front of them. Then his vision exploded as he came hard and fast with sound of Hermione screaming his name as she rode out her orgasm.

He collapsed briefly on top of her, before rolling to the side so he didn't fall asleep and crush her.

"Damn that was good, why did we wait so long" Hermione asked when she finally became coherent again.

Severus just chuckled.

"Severus?"

"Yes my love?"

"I do love you, you know that right?" she said as she snuggled sleepily into him

"Yes and I you witch for the rest of my natural life and then in the after life beyond"

Hermione however didn't hear him as she was well and truly in the arms of Morpheus.

The next morning when Hermione awoke she was alone in Severus's bed with nothing but a thick sheet of parchment tied with a silver ribbon on the pillow next to her. Quickly untying the ribbon, then unravelling the parchment Hermione found the answer to her unspoken question.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you, I have loved you for the longest time and will go on loving you till the end of eternity. You are mine just as I am yours._

_Sincerely with love now and for ever_

_Severus Snape _

**The End.**

A/N: Well there we go dear readers we've reached the end of my first officially finished fanfiction story, they finally got their happy ending. I truly hoped you all enjoyed taking this journey with me.

I just want to say thank you to all my dedicated reviewers who have made this story possible with their wonderful comments to keep me going through many long days of writers block.

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


End file.
